A Tale of Two Wolves
by nerdboy08
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* This story includes information about the Companions questline. Vilkas and the Dragonborn go on a quest to avenge a fallen brother. Things take a steamy turn when Vilkas and his shield-brother return to their human forms. Slash.


I don't own the background story or characters included. It's all from Skyrim! :) If you don't like slash (boy x boy), don't read! Enjoy and comment! .

A Tale of Two Wolves

I sit in the same chair that Kodlack sat in the first time I met him. I never thought that I would join the Companions, much less become Harbinger. I've always had a stronger attraction to magic and I was hesitant to join a group of warriors. That same day Vilkas tested my strength. I cast a basic fire spell on him and laughed in my face, "We don't use magic here." I returned once I found a suitable weapon- I forged it myself with my "tricks" of magic. I enchanted a Dwarven Axe to cause a drain in magicka and absorb the souls of my enemies. I named it "Deadly Façade" because of my passion of magic that I concealed from the Companions. I thought I hated Vilkas, but everything changed when I became part of the Circle.

I always suspected that there was more to the Companions than met the eye. They radiated with power and ferocity, little did I know that it came from being a creature of the night- a werewolf. I heard tales of such creatures as a child, but I never knew that one day I would meet a group of them and become one. The axis of my world shifted during the ritual of the wolf. The moment Aela's blood touched my lips I could feel a side of me that I never knew existed rush to the surface. All my carnal thoughts and desires took shape and I felt like a god. Shortly thereafter, Kodlack sent me on a quest to find a cure to his wolf form. I did as he asked, because I had much respect from the man, and because I understood if he did not relish in the hunt that an afterlife as a werewolf would not suit him. I, on the other hand, never understood the Kodlack's distaste for blood. I saw it as a gift. The wolf inside me made me stronger than I could ever be without it. The fools that challenged me fell before me as I laughed in my throaty voice while ending their miserable lives. Their blood kept me from reverting to my human form, if I chose to feed.

The only person that could understand my love of the hunt was Aela. We travelled together often, and I even told her of my love for magic. I only felt safe casting spells when she and I adventured together. She asked me if I had a mate on numerous occasions, but I could never tell her the reason why I had no mate- something even more hidden than my love for magic. It was getting harder and harder to conceal my secret each time I took my beast form, although I suspected that Aela knew after a time. Every time I looked into the mirror I never saw what everyone else saw… A Breton, with long blonde hair and olive skin with red war paint smeared from the corners my eyes to the sides of my neck. I, however, saw someone with a pained expression that was concealing more secrets that he could count.

The Silver Hand attacked Jorrvaskr in front of everyone in White Run. They were a malicious group that slayed any werewolf they could find. I understood their distaste for those of the blood who had no human mind. The poor creatures were trapped in their forms, forever bathing in the blood of those who crossed their path. They weren't true hunters. Just beasts. But, once they discovered that the Companion's leaders were werewolves they were relentless. The organization would ambush us on our missions and take our members for torture and experimentation. Their cruelty made my blood boil so I killed all I could find. While on Kodlack's errand, The Silver Hand attacked and killed the old man. Vilkas was enraged more than any of the other Companions. The moment he saw our Harbinger's body, his eyes began to have a yellowish glow that grew more and more vibrant.

I grabbed his shoulder forcefully and said, "Vilkas. Remain in control. Kodlack would not want to ruin the honorable image of the Companions because of his death."

"You are right, Shield Brother." He said in a husky voice.

"He will be avenged."

"Yes. He will. And it will be you and I to do it."

Vilkas told me of the Silver Hand's hideout, Driftshade Refuge, that was near Dawnstar and it would not take long if we changed into our wolf forms. I was surprised to hear him mention giving into his beastly desires. Ever since Vilkas discovered that his wolfish hunger could keep him from gaining entrance to Sovngarde, he avoided using it at all costs, but as soon as we cleared the White Run Stables we paused and let the change take over. Bones crunched, flesh shifted, vision sharpened, and the rest of my senses were heightened, flooding my body with overwhelming sensations. We howled into the night and sprinted to the Silver Hand's hideout. As we ran I looked at his wolfish body. His eyes burned with determination and his muscles toppled one over the other like a river of flesh. He was beautiful. I turned my head to the task at hand and sniffed out the scent of silver and blood. We arrived at the entrance and burst through the door.

What pathetic creatures they were. They fell before us like frightened rabbits. Their silver weapons were for nothing. Each cut I received I tripled in ferocity. I fed, but I could see Vilkas' disapproval even in that form. After descending deeper and deeper into the fortress, I found myself surrounded by the last group of the Silver Hand: two Nord males and one Dark Elf female. They slashed at me all at once. I killed one of the males quickly, ripping out his throat. The other two slashed at my back and I began to feel the exhaustion. My senses began to dull and I knew that I would revert back to my human form and die the instant I did. I cut both of them with claws and snapped at their necks, but I knew I had gone too far. As the Dark Elf raised her arms for the killing blow, I saw her head rip from her shoulders. My thick hair receded and lay on the ground naked. On trembling legs, I stood up to see Vilkas finishing off the last killer. He faced me in his wolf form and bumped his snout against my face, a gesture of victory. His back bent backwards at a sharp angle and I watched him turn back into the man I knew. He was looking at me seriously, probably thinking about the guilt of his change, I could no longer hide my desires, probably the beast inside me urging me to do as I pleased. I growled and pulled his body against mine as I crashed my lips against his.

His body was completely tense and his eyes were wide with confusion. He pushed me off of him to the other side of the hall. He growled lowly at first and then it intensified he leapt towards me and threw me to the ground. He brought my arms above my head and bit into my shoulder.

"You're mine now." He whispered to me in his Nord accent. I only growled in response. He had marked me before I could mark him, meaning that I was his property in the way of the wolf. I turned my head to the side in shame and embarrassment. I had to submit to him.

"Look at me." He said. His legs spread mine apart. I did as he asked. He had a kind but strong look in his eyes, much like the determination I recognized in him. He rubbed his member against my thigh and could only tremble in fear and excitement. He kissed my neck, pulling hard against the skin with his mouth. And then he pulled my mouth to his into a forceful kiss. I kissed him back ferociously. My tongue fought back with his and my legs wrapped around his waist. He brought his hand to my mouth and I licked it with enthusiasm for I knew what he intended. He brought it between his legs and coated his member with my saliva. He pushed his cock against my entrance and looked at me with noting but pure desire. I growled and he responded with sheathing his member completely inside me in one thrust. My body cried out with pain and I shut my eyes tightly. I moaned into the empty halls of hideout as Vilkas began to move in and out of my body. It was not love. It was the beast in both of us. He growled as he quickened the pace. I found myself pushing against his intrusions. The smell of sweat and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the desiccated encampment. Every one of his movements hit the spot inside me which made the pain almost bearable. He recoated his hand with his tongue and grabbed my own throbbing erection. He matched the movement of his hand with his thrusts which became erratic- very swift then unbearable slow. He growled the entire time and I answered in kind. My eyes hardly ever left his. We shared more than just physical connection. It was as if our minds were as one. His yellowish eyes smoldered with passion. I could feel myself reaching climax and threw my arms around his neck. He thrusted hard and slow as he brought me over the edge of Oblivion.

"Vilkas!" I screamed. He, in turn, gave out a loud cry as we both came.

I lay on the ground with dirt all over my back. Vilkas was still inside of me. He kissed where he had bitten me. My blood dripped onto the floor.

"I'm sure Aela has informed you of our mating rituals." He said as he got up and promptly disrobed one of the Silver Hand.

"Yes. She has." I said breathlessly with one leg bent towards the ceiling and my hands resting on my forehead.

"I don't need an amulet of Mara or Bond of Matrimony to let you know of my feelings for you. You will always have a reminder of my claim." He extended his hand to me- now fully clothed. "Let's get back to White Run, my bonded. We must avenge Kodlack."

"Yes, Vilkas." I said as I stood up. He slapped my ass as he walked past me, looking back with a wolfish grin only a Companion could give. Then, his look became serious and he ran down the passageway. I sat up alone with the corpses of the Silver Hand around me. For the love of Julianos, it was everything I had ever wanted, but I never expected him to mark me as his own. I had no idea what events that night had put into motion.

To be continued…


End file.
